


Passion Redirected

by Amertsi



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Orion has a bisexual awakening, Slow Burn, Xander Waike and Orion are a Squad, like dear god it's gonna be slow, some unrequited Orion/Euden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amertsi/pseuds/Amertsi
Summary: After Valentine's Day, Orion finds himself distracted from his search for his soulmate. When he realizes it's all due to a bit of a crush on Prince Euden, his eyes are opened up to a brand new possibility; his soulmate might be a man.Eventual Orion/Joe, the ship no one asked for and yet here we are.





	1. Distracted

Orion couldn’t quite pinpoint exactly when it had all began. Perhaps it’d been when he’d been new to the castle, back when he’d sworn to protect the prince, putting aside his previous declaration to only guard women. His cheeks had lit up the faintest shade of red as he’d admitted his thoughts aloud to Euden. 

_ After all, you’re the first man I’ve ever felt the need to protect. _

Of course, he’d laughed it off a moment later, quickly going back to his usual teasing and flirtatious words. But, thinking back, he reckoned that moment was likely the first seed, the first piece of this greater puzzle he was so currently confounded by. As much as he smiled and joked, the matter of the fact was that the prince was the first man he’d ever even thought to extend his services to. It’d been easy to justify then. After all, the prince had proven himself to be quite worthy, and while agreeing to be his bodyguard would put a bit of a wrench into his quest to find his soulmate, as a man of honor, Orion had deemed it the correct course of action. Yes, it was all to honor the prince’s good deeds and recognize his kindness, no other reason necessary.

And then Valentine’s rolled along.

At first, he was well distracted by the prospect of finally finding a lovely maiden to accompany him for a day, and his mind was preoccupied with both his failures in making his dreams a reality and with Cleo and Elisanne’s strict tutoring. He’d even managed to keep his spirits up after that escort job gone horribly wrong, even with both near death experiences, the prince’s life being put at risk, and the fact that, in the end, he didn’t even get a date. 

Or, well, he’d kept his spirits up for the time being, at least. A man could only take so many rejections and dates gone wrong, after all. So, on a whim, he’d asked the Prince to accompany him to town, with the pretense of teaching him the art of romance.

What was supposed to be a completely selfless and totally not because he was lonely lesson on escorting women had quickly turned into something more. As their “date” had progressed, Orion had found himself quite enjoying the prince’s company, even as they ran to escape his scorned lover. And when Euden had saved him from that pack of fiends, once more he had found his breath caught in his through, his heart skipping a beat. In the moment, he’d attributed it to the blood loss, but even after they’d returned to the Halidom and Cleo had healed his wounds, the feeling had stuck.

From there, it was what Orion could best describe as a slow spiral into madness. As he’d done in the past, he tried first to ignore the doubts in his mind and go about as normal. But, as the Valentine’s festivities wound to a close, it became increasingly clear that the usually suave Sylvan was acting strangely. It wasn’t anything incredibly noticeable, but in his downtime, he found himself thinking of what the prince might be doing, and when accompanying Euden on missions, he fought harder than ever and worried endlessly for the prince’s safety. He tried to reason to himself that it was just due to the many close calls they’d had in a short amount of time, but it was hard to ignore the fluttering feeling in his chest every time Euden praised him for a job well done with that bright smile of his.

What was it about the prince, he wondered? It was something he’d asked himself before he’d agreed to be his bodyguard. He was kind, compassionate, and a man of honor. Any bodyguard worth anything would be honored to work for such a man. But that certainly didn’t explain his increased heart rate or how distracted he felt when he tried to go about as normal and flirt with the ladies in town. Orion didn’t yet know why the prince wouldn’t leave his mind, or why he was bothered by that fact at all, but at some point, his behavior must have become fairly noticeable.

It was Xander of all people who brought it up first. In retrospect, Xander was much more observant than many gave him credit for, so perhaps it wasn’t so surprising when he clapped a hand on Orion’s shoulder and gave him an almost uncharacteristically serious expression that was laced with slight concern.

“Ah, is something wrong, my good friend?” Orion silently prayed that the light smile on his face was a convincing one. Judging by Xander’s unwavering frown, that wasn’t the case.

“Is something wrong? Of course there is something wrong! Something plagues your mind, Orion. You are not yourself lately. Why, just yesterday, that fine dame you escorted was clearly smitten by you, yet you did not ask her to tea!” Xander shook his head solemnly. “As your benevolent King, I, of course, having taken notice of this oddity, thought to question you post haste!”

“It’s true, you’ve been acting strangely.” Orion nearly jumped, startled by Waike who’d approached silently from behind, resting his elbow upon the other Sylvan’s shoulder. “What say you to a friendly chat over drinks?” Waike smirked mischievously. “Though, we won’t accept no for an answer.”

* * *

And so, Orion found himself seated at the local pub, being stared down by his two rather stubborn companions.

His mug of ale held tightly in tense hands, Orion gave a forced chuckle. “I... thank you both for your concern, truly, but there is really nothing to worry over.”

Waike rolled his eyes. “Don’t act innocent. As Xander said, it’s clear to the both of us that something is troubling you.” The blue haired Sylvan leaned forward slightly, arms folded on the table. “Do share what weighs so heavily upon your mind that you would so suddenly drop your flirtatious nature. It’s quite worrisome, you know.”

All Orion could do was force more awkward laughter. “I... suppose I must be easy to read,” he conceded with a sigh. “It’s... true. Something has been on my mind as of late.” He paused, glancing at Waike and Xander. Both simply looked back silently, waiting for him to continue. Orion swallowed. “Well, you see, I’ve just been... distracted.” 

He faltered, uncertain exactly how to put to words what he was distracted by, unsure himself yet what the meaning of it all was. “I simply cannot help but wonder if perhaps... if perhaps my search for my soulmate might be a fruitless effort.” At that, Xander moved as if to offer a rebuttal, but Orion lifted his hand, gesturing for him to wait. “Let me explain myself, at least. It is not my failures that have me hesitant. No, I’ve come to terms with the idea of failure. But lately, as I said, I am distracted. When I escort ladies, I find my focus is no longer on winning their affections, but simply doing my job perfectly, which, I suppose, is not necessarily a bad thing, but it is odd. I am more devoted to duties to the Prince than I am to finding the woman of my dreams... Perhaps I have lost my passion?”

Xander’s expression of worry shifted to a grin as he laughed. “Orion, my most passionate of vassals, has lost his passion? Ha! A likely story! Your passion is not lost! It is only directed elsewhere at present.”

“I believe Xander to be right,” Waike agreed with a nod. “I find it highly unlikely that you are losing interest in your mission simply because you have faltered a day or two. I am certain in time your motivation to find your soulmate will return.”

A sigh escaped Orion, and he slumped his chin against his palm. “I cannot be so certain. I have never felt like this. I have always been certain that my one goal in life is to find my lady love, but perhaps my lack of motivation is a sign that I ought to give up...”

“I forbid you to speak such foolish words!”

Orion gave Xander a confused glance. “But I--”

“I must agree with Xander,” Waike interjected. “You mustn't think like that. What if your soulmate truly is out there, just waiting for you?”

“Mayhaps, but what if I never find her? I have searched far and wide, yet I meet nothing but failure.”

With an exasperated sigh, Xander shook his head. “My dear vassal, perhaps you simply seek out your love in all the wrong places.”

“The wrong places, you say...” Orion trailed off into thought, brow furrowing. Was there someplace in Alberia he had not yet searched? Surely, by this point, he’d been to every nook and cranny of the kingdom and beyond its borders as well. And he’d so adamantly insisted on working only for fair maidens, keeping himself away from men, lest he get distracted from his goal, so how could he possibly have...

Orion inhaled sharply. His ears twitched, and a shade of red passed over his cheeks. 

“Xander, my friend... I do believe you may be right.” 

A pause, then Orion dug into the pouch at his side and placed a handful of rupies upon the table. “Consider the drinks on me, my friends, for your advice has allowed me to see a wider picture. Now, if you’ll pardon me, I must partake in a bit of personal reflection.” Without waiting to hear his colleagues respond, Orion hurried from the saloon, back to the Halidom.

* * *

In the comfort and privacy of his own room, Orion paced, his hand at his chin and his ears flicking about nervously. His mind was abuzz with what was, to him at least, a seemingly absurd thought.

What if his soulmate wasn’t a woman?

It was a difficult possibility to believe. After all, it would mean that what he thought had been a strategy to further his quest had actually been a hindrance, a self imposed disadvantage that narrowed his field of vision. To admit that his love might be a man would be to admit he had been the one to hold himself back when he swore to offer his services only to women! Orion shook his head as if to rid his mind of the thought.

No, it couldn’t be. It was impossible. His soulmate had to be a woman. He’d never considered any other option. But then again, perhaps that was the problem. He’d never considered the possibility of having another man for a lover. 

Bringing his pacing to a halt, Orion sat at the edge of his bed, foot tapping anxiously against the floor. He had nothing to lose from at least attempting to imagine it, he supposed. He let out a slow breath, closed his eyes, and tried to picture a future without a woman for a lover, but with a man.

Almost immediately, without him even trying, the Prince’s smile flooded his memory, and he found himself thinking back to that lovely Valentine’s outing, the source of all this confusion. He recalled the way the Prince had laughed at his overly sweet words and how warm his hand had felt in his. He could see in his mind Euden’s galant form as he shielded him from the fiend’s attack, recall distinctly how his breath had been stolen from him and how desperately he wished to fight at the Prince’s side and protect him, even more so than before.

Orion opened his eyes, and his hand dropped to his lap.

“By Ilia...”

With a long groan, Orion flopped backwards onto his bed, dragging his hands over his face. Everything was clicking into place. How had he not realized it before? He’d spent so many months thinking Euden to be the exception, the one man he was willing to put his life on the line for, but with how enamored he’d acted around the Prince as of late, it was truly amazing he hadn’t come to this conclusion sooner. 

Orion, notorious flirt and ladies’ man, had found himself smitten by Prince Euden.

This realization alone brought even more worries to the Sylvan’s frantic mind. What was he to do now? He knew many others sought the Prince’s affection, only to be met by that oblivious but adorable laugh of his and an awkward attempt at changing the subject. Anyone not completely blinded by their own feelings could see that the man was not at all interested in pursuing a romantic relationship. But, if nothing else, Orion was persistent. He’d been rejected numerous times already, once more couldn’t hurt.

Moving his hands from his face, he stared up at the ceiling pensively. No, this was obviously quite different. He’d never sought the heart of another man before. He could still taste the sting of his very first rejection, back when he’d attempted to court a childhood friend from the small Sylvan village he’d grown up in. This was more like back then. Euden wasn’t some fair maiden he’d spotted on the street. He was a friend, a trusted companion, and his leader. To be rejected by a man as wonderful as the Prince would not only wound his pride, but his heart as well.

Orion kicked off his shoes and shifted so he could lay fully on his bed, a low sigh escaping him. 

So now he knew of his feelings for the Prince, as well as the painful truth that they were very likely unrequited. It was quite a lot to take in, and quite honestly, he wasn’t certain what to do about it. At the very least, he knew he couldn’t simply lay about and sulk. No, his sulking days were past him. Even if he could not express what he felt for the Prince, surely there was something else to take away from this.

For one, there was the rather obvious fact that he was attracted to another man for the first time. Was this simply a fluke, due to his time spent with Euden, or did this mean he could possibly seek out other men? Despite everything, Orion tried to deny it, only to bring his hands to his face again and sigh at his own foolishness. For Ilia’s sake, he’d called even Prometheus attractive! In his defense, the dragon was, in fact, incredibly handsome, anyone with eyes could see that. But, he could no longer deny the fact that he had, and it certainly hadn’t simply been a matter of fact statement.

So he found two men attractive. Well, one man and one dragon, but regardless, they were both male, and they were both incredibly handsome, unfairly so. The next question then was could he see himself attempting to seek his soulmate as he had before, but now with men in his sight as well?

Orion scrunched his eyebrows together. There certainly were a great number of good looking men in the Halidom, now that he thought about it. It could actually be a very nice change of pace, flirting with them instead of just the ladies...

Yes, he thought, he could do this. 

Feeling a new resolve in his chest, Orion sat up, a slight smile upon his face. The sun had long since set, and the residents of the Halidom were likely headed to sleep, but he could feel his passion slowly returning. Tomorrow would be a new day, and it was about time he broadened his view in his search for his soulmate.


	2. Confidence

“Orion? Do you have a moment?”

Managing a castle full of eccentric and unique people seemed a daunting task, but the Prince of the Halidom dealt with any issues that arose with kindness and dignity, yet still with an edge of seriousness when the situation called for it. Orion himself had had many a talk with Euden, back in his... less gentlemanly days. He liked to believe he’d improved since then, so when the Prince approached with that no nonsense look in his eyes, Orion put on a light smile to mask his sheepishness.

“I do believe I can spare a moment for you, Your Highness.” He offered a light bow. “How might I be of service?”

Euden paused, and Orion, for all his confidence, felt a twinge of nervousness. While he’d accepted that his childish crush on the Prince would be unrequited and he’d moved on, he still didn’t wish for Euden to think less of him. 

Seeming to sense his uncertainty, Euden offered a slight smile. “It’s nothing too serious, don’t worry. I’ve just heard some... ah... rumors, I suppose, that you’ve been acting a bit strange as of late? So I wanted to check in on you and make sure you were feeling alright.”

“Is that so?” Orion frowned; this now made two instances of people telling him he was acting odd. “I assure you, I’ve never felt better. What is it exactly people find strange? If I am being a bother to others, do tell me.”

“Ah, well... I wouldn’t say that.” Euden faltered. “It’s just...”

* * *

  _Earlier that day..._

“Have you noticed something... off about Orion lately?” 

“Huh?” Euden lowered his sword, wiping sweat from his brow as he glanced to Elisanne. “Is he acting odd?”

Cleo, who was hanging laundry a few feet away, paused her activities to nod in agreement. “Now that you mention it, yes. He helped with breakfast this morning in a completely normal manner, without any unnecessary sweet words or niceties.”

Euden raised his brows in surprise. “Eh? Really? Are you sure we’re talking about the same Orion?”

“Yes, I’m quite certain. I have even heard from other women in the Halidom that he has not flirted with them at all, only saying hello or conversing naturally.”

“Seriously?” Ranzal gave Cleo a baffled expression, resting an arm against the handle of his axe, the blade upon the ground. “But he was his usual charming self when I talked to him. The way he was talking, I coulda sworn he was trying t’flirt with me!” He laughed boisterously. “Not that he did a very good job of it, though.”

“ _Orion_ flirted with _you?_ Of all people?” Elisanne crossed her arms across her chest, frowning skeptically. Ranzal nodded.

“Hey! What’s that s’pposed to mean? I’ll have you know that I’m very desirable!”

“Y’know, now that you say it, he was like that with me too,” Luca chimed in. “He seriously was laying on the charm, but like, he kept tripping over his words and stuff. Do you think something’s up with him? Maybe he lost some bet against Waike.”

“You could be right...” Euden sighed, mildly concerned. “I guess I can ask him later if something’s bothering him.”

* * *

 “So, ah... that’s why I’m checking on you.”

If there were ever a time he’d been more embarrassed than now, Orion couldn’t remember it. The urge to hide his face with his hands and shrink into a corner was strong, but he did his best to stay composed, forcing an awkward laugh instead. “Ah, so that’s it... I didn’t realize my attempts at charm were so flawed today.” 

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad--” Euden paused, then his eyes widened slightly. “Wait, you really were trying to flirt with them?!”

“Trying, yes...”

“...Oh.” There was a small silence between them. “...Didn’t you say before that you’d never fall in love with a man?”

Orion chuckled. “Ah, well... I have said many things, but that does not mean everything I have said is true. Well, I suppose when I said that back then, I believed it, but, well... things change, do they not?”

“I guess...” Euden frowned slightly, an expression of light confusion upon his face. “So, what brought this change about, then? I’ll admit, I can’t say I expected this.”

“Ah, you didn’t...?” Thinking back on their so called “fake date” now, Orion was embarrassed by how obvious his attraction seemed in hindsight, but knowing the Prince, it somehow wasn’t surprising he hadn’t assumed anything. He smiled fondly, and a bit bashfully. “Well, a number of factors played into it. I also had never expected I’d one day make such a drastic change. I had always assumed my soulmate to be a woman. But, one way or another, I began to think... what if I am wrong? And then I realized I was not entirely against the idea of my soulmate being a man. So I... adjusted my approach.”

“And that’s why you were trying to flirt with Ranzal and Luca?”

“Yes...” Orion let out a small sigh. “Though from the sound of it, my efforts went mostly unnoticed, yes?” 

“Yeah, a little.” Euden gave a small, reassuring smile. “I mean, they noticed a little bit, but they said you seemed a bit off your game.”

Just the thought of his earlier attempts at flirting from that morning had Orion grimacing. “Ah, yes, I was a bit... out of sorts.”

“Why’s that? You always seem so confident when you flirt with women.”

“Hm... well...” The sylvan faltered a moment. “I must admit, I’d assumed attempting to earn the hearts of men would be similar if not the same as wooing women. And I do believe the act of charming another, no matter their gender, is inherently the same. But, ah... I suppose this is all just so new to me that I allowed my confidence to slip.” He chuckled softly, a small, embarrassed sound. “Can you imagine? Me, nervous while flirting. I feel as if I have begun my search for my soulmate anew, anxieties and all.”

The Prince laughed along with him, more in sympathy than in amusement. “I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it with enough practice, and like you said, it can’t be too different from flirting with women. Just keep at it and keep being you, and your confidence will return, I’m sure of it.”

It was no wonder, Orion thought, that so many found themselves enamored by Prince Euden, himself included, for a time. He always seemed to say just what was needed at all the right times. 

“The support is much appreciated, Your Highness. I’ll keep your words in mind.” 

And with that, Orion bade the Prince farewell.

Now alone with his thoughts, Orion lingered in the Halidom’s hallway a moment, glancing up at the ceiling high above him in thought. Euden was right. If he just continued as he always had before, things would work out just fine. Surely he could simply apply the knowledge he’d gained from his experience with women and apply them to men, right? 

Well, there was only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I must apologize for how short this chapter is for how long I made people wait for it but gOOD LORD the ending would not happen ... next chapter should hopefully (probably) come sooner and be longer as we'll FINALLY... get to meet Joe so please!! Look forward to that. And thank you to anyone still reading this very self indulgent fic, slowly updated fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this project of mine, The Ship I Didn't Expect To Be Invested In And Yet. Can't say how long this is going to turn out just yet, but from what I've got planned it's going to be one very long slow burn like, Joe isn't even showing up yet. Thanks for reading though, look forward to more in the future.


End file.
